L'avènement du Nouvel Empire
by Nanashi Myo-chan
Summary: Après la défaite de Galbatorix, la vie a reprit son cours et les années ont passé. Eragon et Arya ont eut des jumelles et Murtagh, un fils. Seulement, l'une des filles d'Eragon n'est pas exempte de certaines idées qui boulverseront l'Alagaësia... SUPENDUE


Alagaësia; La nouvelle Génération

Prologue/chapitre 1

Toute cette histoire a commencé avec la chute, où Galbatorix fut rejoint par d'autres dragonniers, les parjures, et devint roi d'Alagaësia. 100 ans s'étaient écoulés et enfin, une personne osa se lever. Le combat fut rude. Aidé des Vardens, des gens du Surda, des nains et des elfes, il parvint à arriver à pouvoir affronter Galbatorix. L'affrontement tournait au désavantage du jeune dragonnier, qui vous vous en doutez, était Eragon, qui s'était révélé être le fils caché de Brom, dragonnier ayant perdu sa dragonne, Saphira, durant la chute, et qui a tué Morzan, le premier et le dernier des parjures. Ce dernier qui avait eut un fils, Murtagh, qui était aussi le demi-frère d'Eragon, ayant tous les deux la même mère. Eragon sentait ses forces diminuer sans cesse, ses réserves d'énergie drainées à un rythme vertigineux, jusqu'au moment où une seconde épée heurta celle du roi. Il tourna la tête une fraction de seconde, pour reconnaître Murtagh, son frère aîné, qui contournait ses serments en ancien langage, ayant changé assez et ayant trouvé le moyen pour que le roi n'en sache rien, pour débarrasser l'Empire de ce fou, malgré le fait qu'il approuvait certaines choses comme par exemple de remettre sur pied la caste des dragonniers. Mais il sentait que son presque frère pouvait réaliser toutes ces choses, même s'il ne restait qu'un œuf connu. Après tout, pour le moment, il y avait une femelle et deux – enfin 3, puisqu'il ignorait l'existence de Glaedr – mâles encore en vie, en dehors des dragons sauvages. Il était dur de dire si Shruikan mourrait si Galbarotix l'était, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas liés comme un dragon à son véritable dragonnier.

Le roi ne se montra qu'à demi surprit. Il savait que Murtagh ne lui était pas à 100% fidèle – contrairement à son père – mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'oppose ainsi à lui. Il connaissait son vrai nom, il… C'était finit. Alors qu'Eragon avait bloqué sa dernière attaque, Murtagh avait enfoncé Raz'roc dans son cœur. Il regarda, n'y croyant pas, l'épée rouge qui lui traversait le corps. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Non. Ses jambes l'avaient laissé tomber. Comme tout le monde.

- Tu seras tué par ton fils, Murtagh, fit l'homme à terre en ancien langage, la voix anormalement rauque. Il te tuera et ainsi je serai vengé de ta traitrise.

Le corps du roi trembla encore quelques secondes, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent. C'était finit. Les deux frères osèrent enfin détacher les yeux de Galbatorix pour se tourner vers l'autre, secoués par la prophétie qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Cependant leurs pensées furent chassées par l'accueil de leurs troupes qui arrivaient, venant de terrasser les armées envoyées pour empêcher les rebelles s'atteindre Urû'baen. Seulement c'était assez dur pour eux d'arrêter le seul qu'il fallait réellement mettre hors d'état de nuire, n'ayant pas de dragon pour l'atteindre. Les rebelles se rassemblèrent autour de la forteresse noire, attendant l'arrivée de leur héro, celui qui venait de les conduire à la victoire. Eragon et Murtagh apparurent enfin à un balcon qui surplombait la foule agglutinée sous les remparts, pour annoncer leur victoire définitive.

Les alliés se montrèrent méfiants envers Murtagh, durant les premières années qui firent suite à la guerre. Mais il finit par être accepté. Un nouveau système fut instauré. Un Conseil, formé par 20 représentants du peuple qui se sont portés volontaires et qui sont élus par le peuple. Parmi des 20 personnes, une prenait la parole pour annoncer les décisions prises. Cette personne était décidée par vote par les membres du Conseil. Le représentant se devait d'avoir plus de la moitié des votes. Si un premier vote ne suffisait pas, on éliminait ceux qui en avaient eut le moins et on recommençait.

Parallèlement à la réorganisation de l'empire d'Alagaësia - qui devint simplement l'Alagaësia - les sentiments d'Arya envers Eragon se développèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle puisse se dire amoureuse et qu'elle et Eragon forment enfin un couple. Ça avait prit du temps, mais ils étaient enfin unis. 50 ans défilèrent, emportant les uns après les autres les humains, mortels, qui ne résistaient pas au passage du temps, contrairement aux elfes et aux dragonniers. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie vivaient leurs vieilles années, alors que de nouvelles générations, nées dans cette nouvelle période de paix, voyaient le jour. De son côté, Mortagh trouva lui aussi l'amour auprès d'une demi-elfe du nom de Wyrda - destin en ancien langage. Arya et Wyrda tombèrent enceintes la même année, 70 ans après la chute de l'empire.

Quelques mois plus tard, enfin, Arya donna naissance à ses enfants la première. En fait, ce n'était pas un enfant, mais deux. Deux filles. La première fut nommée Sayana. Sa soeur jumelle, quant à elle fut baptisée Tsukiyo. Quelques semaines plus tard, Wyrda mit au monde un garçon, Toshiro. C'est à ce moment-là que Murtagh et Eragon se rappelèrent les dernières paroles du tyran qu'ils avaient terrassé ensemble, 7 décennies plus tôt. S'agissait-il vraiment d'une prophétie ou n'était-ce destiné qu'à l'effrayer pour qu'il en devienne un mauvais père? Murtagh en haussa mentalement les épaules. Ce qui était fait était fait. Que ça arrive ou pas, il n'en serait pas quelqu'un de méchant et élèverait son fils de son mieux avec tout l'amour qu'un père devrait porter à son fils.

25 ans passèrent…

C'est donc à cette époque, une centaine d'années après le renversement de Galbatorix et l'avènement de l'Alliance et du nouveau système politique que Tsukiyo, l'une des filles d'Eragon et Arya, qui était une personne très populaire, que les gens suivaient sans problème, créa le Nouvel Empire. Elle approuvait certaines idées qu'avait approuvé le grand-père de son cousin (nous utiliserons cousin, presque frère, etc. pour simplifier les termes entre Murtagh et Toshiro ainsi que Eragon et Cie pour faire simple). Certes, elle apportait de nombreuses modifications, plus justes, mais tout de même qui lui laissaient les reines à elle seule, l'Impératrice de ce Nouvel Empire, qu'elle avait baptisé ainsi pour différencier son Empire de celui de ce fou de Galbatorix (même s'il avait eut certaines bonnes idées, il fallait l'avouer). Mais elle savait que ses parents l'arrêteraient dans ses plans et elle dut se résoudre à les tuer, mais elle épargna sa sœur, sans savoir pourquoi.

Tsukiyo prit rapidement possession des terres de l'Ouest, des îles et d'une partie de la forêt DuWeldenvarden, car il faut le rappeller, elle était d'ascendance royale elfique, sa mère étant la reine Arya (qui s'était retrouvée reine quand sa propre mère avait abdiqué). Une frontière invisible se forma verticalement entre Ellesméra et Kirtan, délimitant les terres en possession du Nouvelle Empire de celles de l'Alliance. De son côté, le Surda sut résister aux assauts menés par la jeune reine, qui choisit de solidifier ses prises sur le territoire qu'elle avait déjà avant de partir en guerre pour prendre possession des autres. Elle s'installa donc à Urû'Baen, la capitale, et remit l'île de Vroengard en état de servir de quartier général aux dragonniers et à leurs compagnons ailés, puisque cette île magique ne permettait l'accès qu'aux dragonniers.

De son côté, Sayana, la sœur jumelle de Tsukiyo, pleura ses parents, mais dut rapidement sécher ses larmes et se préparer à faire face à la "folie" de sa sœur et à ses idées de grandeur. Elle aussi très populaire, elle gagna facilement la confiance du peuple et fut élue à la tête du Haut Conseil. On la surnomma même la "reine" de l'alliance, même s'il faut la préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une titre monarchique, mais plutôt d'un titre honorifique, une marque de confiance envers leur leader. Ainsi donc, elle pu arrêter la progression des forces de sa soeur peu après Ellesméra, dans la forêt, et empêcher l'invasion du Surda, ce qui signifiait que le Nouvelle Empire atteignait des proportions supérieures à celles de l'ancien, puisqu'une partie de la forêt gardienne y était annexée, à présent, pour ceux qui auraient eut du mal à suivre.

5 ans plus tard, c'est-à-dire 100 ans après la chute du premier Empire, Sayana, escortée d'une délégation de 10 personnes de confiance et Tsukiyo - même chose - firent trêve le temps d'un après-midi, afin de décider d'un territoire neutre. C'est donc ainsi que le territoire du désert de Hadarac devint terre neutre, où les deux partis opposés pourraient se rencontrer sans craindre d'attaque de l'autre. Et c'est ainsi que fut conclut le Pacte avec les habitants du désert, qui n'avaient pas prit part aux hostilités jusqu'à présent et qui étaient donc parfaitement neutres.

Les nomades du désert, comme on les appelait, étaient divisés en 3 tribus, soit la tribu de l'Éclipse Solaire, qui habite la citée des mirages et qui est aussi le lieu de résidence du gardien du pacte, la tribu Souffle du Vent et la tribu Œil du Faucon. Ces trois tribus sont les tribus gardiennes du pacte. La désert de Hadarac est donc une terre Neutre où peuvent se donner rendez-vous les deux partis sans craintes d'une attaque surprise du parti adversaire, ce à quoi les trois tribus veillent.

100 ans ont encore passé et les affrontements se poursuivent. Les deux partis se sont solidifiés, mais il n'y a pas de repos... Y aura-t-il une fin à cette guerre? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé Tsukiyo à créer cet Empire? Sayana est-elle aussi blanche qu'elle le prétend? Et Toshiro dans tout ça? Les trois tribus sont elles vraiment neutres? Qui sait ce qui est vérité et mensonge. Pour le découvrir, lisez la suite de cette aventure épique!

* * *

L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue l'an dernier, avant de lire le 3ème tome, ce qui m'a forcée à revoir, vous en conviendrez, certains passages du prologue que j'avais déjà rédigé, car cette histoire était avant tout le contexte d'un forum qui n'a jamais pu ouvrir en raison du manque de disponibilité de ma co-administratrice. Et comme elle occupait une place trop importante dans le projet pour le continuer toute seule (on a développé à peu près 50/50, alors vraiment, je ne me voyais pas continuer sans elle...). Et avec son conscentement, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire et d'en faire une fanfic, puisque l'autre projet que j'avais décidé de mettre ici ne rentrait tout simplement PAS dans la moindre catégorie, une autre histoire faite à deux. Mais je vais voir si je ne peux pas l'adapter pour la faire rentrer dans une catégorie... À suivre et vous allez voir dans mes commentaires de fin de chapitre ici et dans l'histoire qui va avec si je trouve le moyen de l'arranger sans trop de contraintres. Donc un gros merci à Kiwy-nee-chan pour me permettre d'utiliser nos histoires communes qui m'ont toujours si bien inspirée et je crois bien que c'est réciproque. (Si vous saviez le nombre d'histoire que je voudrais mettre ici... et elles sont toutes avec nee-chan ou presque :P )

*arrivent Sayana, Tsukiyo et Toshiro*

(Tsukiyo) Hey Myo, tu te dépêches, j'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois écraser la résistance, moi!

(Sayana)Cause toujours, imoto-chan, j'arrêterai ta folie, crois-moi!

(Tsukiyo) Heu... Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nous sommes des jumelles, Saya...)

(Sayana) Et alors, ça fait quoi, Iyo?

(Toshiro) *soupir*

(Myo) Pardon de vous déranger, mais vous vous batterez dans le prochain chapitre, oki?

(Toshiro) Domo arigato, Myo-dono

(Myo) Roh, ce n'est rien, Hiro, rien du tout! ^^ *retourne écrire*

(Tsukiyo + Sayana) Umpf...


End file.
